


Unmoving

by gardenofmaris



Series: Shiro's Fuckation Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Champion!Shiro, Darkish!Shiro, Dirty Talk, Immobility, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, breeding talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Day 2 - ImmobilizationHot breath brushed across his ear, a low rumbling following it. “You’re thinking about the ring again, aren’t you?”Shiro looked up at Sendak, eyebrow raising. “Of course I am. It’s my life, Sendak. You of all people should understand that I can’t just get rid of it.”A warm furry hand and a cold metal one each pressed into his hips, pulling him back up against Sendak’s body. The Galra leaned down, claws pressing into Shiro’s skin as he nuzzled his neck. “Maybe. But what if I could make you forget about it, just for a night?”





	Unmoving

**Author's Note:**

> icycoldmoonprincess and thebluewater7 own my ass <3333

“As a reward for your strong fighting spirit and your particular savagery this previous battle, Champion, you have been awarded a week’s time of rest on the planet Laskaris VI. You may take your…  _ companion _ with you if it so pleases you. Vrepit Sa, Champion.”

Shiro bowed his head, still kneeling, and placed his arm over his chest in a signal of respect. “Thank you, Sire. Vrepit Sa.”

…

The Agrada were a curious species, humanoid in stature, but with three nostrils and small antenna. They moved with a jerky grace, their iridescent skin reflecting the light with every twitch of their muscles, and though they seemed on the surface to be every bit as weak as a pleasure planet species would suggest, Shiro’s calculating eyes picked up on their hidden strength. It sent a shiver down his spine in all the best of ways. He almost wanted to provoke one of them, to see how long they could last against him in the ring.

Still, this was not the time for such a thing. He wasn’t here to fight, to rend flesh and spill blood. He was here to enjoy himself, to rest so that he could be an even better fighter when he returned to his ring.

Hot breath brushed across his ear, a low rumbling following it. “You’re thinking about the ring again, aren’t you?”

Shiro looked up at Sendak, eyebrow raising. “Of course I am. It’s my life, Sendak. You of all people should understand that I can’t just get rid of it.”

A warm furry hand and a cold metal one each pressed into his hips, pulling him back up against Sendak’s body. The Galra leaned down, claws pressing into Shiro’s skin as he nuzzled his neck. “Maybe. But what if I could make you forget about it, just for a night?”

Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let his body melt against Sendak’s. “The Agrada  _ do _ seem to have a lovely similarity to the medieval times on Earth.” He turned, pressing his Galra hand into Sendak’s head and bringing his face down close to his. “I want to see you all bound and restrained and completely at my  _ mercy _ .”

He bared his teeth at Sendak in a predatory grin, enjoying the shiver that ran through his Galra. It was so easy to tease him, so easy to pull at the right strings and make Sendak weak in his knees.

“Do you think you could be good for me tonight, Sendak? Could you be so beautifully submissive that I forget entirely about the ring and only focus on getting my pleasure from you? Are you that good?”

The Galra growled, strong grip pulling Shiro close, although Shiro knew that Sendak was under no qualms of being the one in charge here. He cocked a challenging eyebrow at Sendak.

“So?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Good boy.” Shiro smiled, patting Sendak’s face before pulling him into a quick and filthy kiss. “You know where our room is, right?”

Sendak nodded wordlessly, pupils visibly widening.

“Good. Go there and wait for me. I’m just going to get some things from some vendors.” Shiro played with the hair on the back of Sendak’s neck as he spoke. Before letting Sendak go, he pulled Sendak’s head down just a touch lower, nibbling softly at the tip of his ear and delighting in the small broken sound that left his lover’s lips.

“I can’t wait to see how good you’ll be for me tonight.”

…

Shiro cocked his head, arms crossed as he looked down at the Galra tied down to his his bed. He licked his lips, eyes roaming up and down his lover’s body and taking in all those spots that he’d come to memorize over the past few months.

“You’re stunning this way,” he breathed, reaching down to run a hand down Sendak’s back.

Sendak, gagged and tied so thoroughly that he was unable to move, was only able to moan softly. The muscles in his back twitched so beautifully under Shiro’s hand’s, almost as if he were being electrocuted with each touch. Shiro put that thought in the back of his head for later. It would make a spectacular sight, he was sure.

He took some minutes simply running his hands down Sendak’s body, enjoying the texture of his fur and, more rarely, skin. Sendak’s ears were twitching rapidly, the only part of his body actually able to move, and at one point, Shiro took great delight in reaching up and twisting one painfully.

“Shh,” he soothed, when Sendak cried out in pain and alarm, ears flattening against his head, and pet the ear in comfort. “Did you drop your handkerchief?”

His eyes flicked up to Sendak’s left hand, seeing the bright red handkerchief still clutched tightly in his metal claws.

“Good boy,” he cooed, squeezing the back of Sendak’s neck possessively. “Remember that you drop that if you need to truly stop. But only then.”

He heard Sendak make a small affirmative noise, and let go of his neck to trail kisses down his spine. His hands wandered down Sendak’s body as he did so, squeezing and pinching all of his sensitive spots. He loved all the noises that his Galra made, and he couldn’t wait to make him make even more. Shiro’s hand eventually traveled between Sendak’s legs, pressing up against his familiar cunt, and Shiro couldn’t stop the pleased sound that left his lips when his fingers found it soaked.

“Oh, baby. You’re so fucking wet for me already.” His other hand ran down the fur of Sendak’s thighs, fingers teasing the viscous slick that was dripping from the folds of Sendak’s cunt. He knew that Sendak’s dick must already be unsheathed and pressing against the pillowed ramp that was holding his hips up, and that he wouldn’t be able to move enough to rut against it.

Sendak was already wordlessly begging, the muscles in his thighs clenching and unclenching as he got as close to moving as he was getting. The noises he was making were divine, and Shiro couldn’t help but to give him what he wanted, shoving two fingers into his sloppy, delicious cunt as he dropped to his knees behind him, leaning in to kiss and lick as much slick up as he could.

Eating Sendak out was one of his favorite pastimes, and he did it with joyous fervor, moaning into his lover’s cunt and stretching him out in preparation to fuck him as he did so. He just knew that Sendak would be thrashing if he could, and he loved how that desperation translated into a previously unheard level of vocalization from Sendak’s throat. Even with the gag in muffling his noises, Sendak was practically  _ wailing _ , and Shiro encouraged it, pressing against his equivalent to a gspot relentlessly.

He pulled away right before Sendak came, reveling in the scream of frustration from his Galra, shushing him softly with a soft pat on his ass, and unbuckled his pants enough to pull out his cock. “I don’t want you coming until you’re on my cock, baby. Then you can come as many times as you want. Because I intend on filling you until I don’t have anything else left in me.”

Sendak seemed calmed by this, his noises quieting some, though they were still impatient. Shiro chuckled, leaning forward and pressing the head of his cock against the folds of Sendak’s cunt teasingly. “You want me to fuck you? Is that why you’re being so insolent tonight?”

Sendak’s growl sent fire coursing through Shiro, and he let his Galra arm activate enough to sting, smacking Sendak’s ass and enjoying his yelp. “You’re not in charge tonight. Maybe later in this week, but not tonight. You’d do well to remember that. I can easily leave you here panting and needy and find my release elsewhere. Is that what you want?”

Shiro could tell by Sendak’s distressed cry that that was  _ not _ what Sendak wanted.

“Then  _ behave _ .”

Fucking Sendak was as heavenly as it had been every other time, and Shiro bowed over him, hands roving over his Galra’s immobile body and worshipping him with his touch and kisses as his hips pumped into him. It was hard and fast, just enough to help him forget everything that he’d wanted to, and he breathed hot over Sendak’s body as pleasure coursed through every nerve in his body, making him moan and growl into the fur beneath him.

“I want to breed you,” he gasped, clawing at Sendak’s roped down sides. “I want to fuck you full of my seed until your belly’s bulging. I want to see you full and heavy with my child, with my cubs. I want you to be mine forever. You’re  _ mine _ .”

Sendak’s noises were of pure pleasure, and Shiro reached up, shakily undoing only the gag so that he could speak.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Shiro gasped, hands clutching Sendak’s fur.

“I’m yours. Yes. I want you. I want your cubs.  _ Yes _ . Shiro. Please.”

Shiro felt Sendak come around him, his Galra’s wrecked voice letting out a throaty groan as his cunt convulsed around Shiro’s cock. A shudder ran through Shiro, and he fucked Sendak with renewed vigor, scratching painfully down Sendak’s body.

“Yes. Mine.”

“Yours.”


End file.
